1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to industrial television (ITV) cameras for monitoring systems, and more particularly to distortion correction image processing for images captured by an ITV camera in which the direction of a lens is fixed and the lens is a super-wide-angle lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
A monitoring system for correcting distortion of images captured in super wide angle and compositing the images is generally known. In the general configuration of the monitoring system, an image before distortion correction captured by an ITV camera having a super-wide-angle lens is transmitted to a host computer by an arbitrary transmitter. The host computer captures the image and performs image processing such as distortion correction, cutout processing, and compositing by means of software to display the image on a display device (refer to Japanese Unexamined Publication Application No. 7-93558).